Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat dissipation and more particularly to an improved heat sink and method
Background of the Invention
Heat sinks comprise passive heat exchangers which cool heat source devices and equipment by dissipating heat into a surrounding medium. Heat sinks are absolute requirements to be used on devices where the heat dissipation capability of the device itself is less than its heat generation rate. Without an effective heat sink, these devices would eventually overheat, resulting in at best, reduced device performance, and at worst, total failure of the subject device.
A heat sink is designed to maximize the surface area of the heat sink which is in contact with a fluid medium, such as air, water, refrigerant, oil or the like as is well known to those skilled in the art. The method of attachment of the heat sink to the heat source influences the system cooling effectiveness. Attachment of heat sinks to the heat source devices comprise a wide variety of methods and materials. Thermally conductive tapes or epoxy materials, wire form “z-clips”, flat spring clips, stand off spacers and push pins, may be used, however threaded screw mounting is considered one of the most favorable methods of mounting. Thermal interface materials such as thermal adhesives and greases may be used to fill any air gaps between the heat source device and the heat sink.
Heat sinks may dissipate heat by conduction, convection and/or radiation. Heat sink materials, shape and color all influence the ultimate effectiveness of the heat sink in any given fluid medium. The most commonly used heat sink materials are aluminum alloys. Copper has about twice the thermal conductivity of aluminum as well as faster more efficient heat absorption. Additionally copper is highly corrosion, biofouling and microbial resistant. Some composite materials having high thermal conductivity values have been used in heat sinks. Heat sink shapes are generally conductive thick plates, finned devices or the like. Finally, heat sink surface color determines the effectiveness of radiation cooling. Shiny metal heat sinks have low emissivity, whereas matte black surfaces have high emissivity values, resulting in greater radiation heat transfer.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved heat sink that furthers the needs of the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved heat sink which may be constructed in a wide variety of shapes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved heat sink that is easy to install.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved heat sink that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.